


By My Side

by janetcarter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Sam gets injured on a mission. Jack won’t sleep until he knows she’s okay.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Happy Endings Exchange 2019





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/gifts).



She’d been closest to the explosion when it hit. The clouds above spun, and Jack’s frantic “C’mon, Carter, stay with me!” as he scooped her up was the last thing she heard. 

The next time she opened her eyes, it was to the night sky, a crackling fire, and Jack sitting against the log beside her, struggling to stay awake.

Her whole body ached, but someone had bandaged her wounds. 

“...Sir?” she croaked. 

He flinched, despite the weak, quiet tone of her voice.

“Carter!” He didn’t seem to realize how broadly he was grinning until he tried to tone it down. It made her want to smile, too. “How do you feel?” 

“Like hell,” she mumbled. Despite feeling like she had broken glass in her stomach, she propped herself up on her elbows. Teal’c’s silhouette was on watch at the edge of camp, and Daniel had long since passed out.

She looked back up to Jack, who hadn’t taken his eyes off her. “Did you… stay up for me?” 

“Well, I had to make sure you woke up. How’d we get home without ya?” His playful smile faded as a lump slid down his throat in the low firelight. “And, uh… you were so close to that blast, I thought I’d… I thought we’d lost you. 

Part of her thought she was still dreaming. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy.” Her heavy eyelids fought against her, but she didn’t want their quiet moment alone to end. Unfortunately, she moved wrong and couldn’t hide her searing wince. 

“Easy,” he whispered, hands hovering in case she needed the help. 

She nodded as the pain faded. “I’m okay. I promise.” 

He smiled, just a little at least, even though he probably did it to keep her own concern at bay. “You should get some rest.” 

The bags under his eyes told her he needed to sleep more than she did. 

“You too, sir,” she whispered.

With him beside her, she gave in to the lull of sleep. 

  
  



End file.
